Seven-transmembrane receptors (7TMRs), also called G protein-coupled receptors (GPCRs), are the largest class of receptors in the human genome and are the most commonly targeted protein class for medicinal therapeutics. Substantial progress has been made over the past three decades in understanding diverse GPCRs, from pharmacology to functional characterization in vivo. Recent high-resolution structural studies have provided insights into the molecular mechanisms of GPCR activation and constitutive activity (e.g., Rasmussen et al., 2011). However, the molecular details of how GPCRs interact with and regulate the activity of their downstream targets are still lacking. The structures of GPCRs in complex with their downstream proteins are of great interest not only because these interactions are pharmacologically relevant but also because the atomic understanding of the intermolecular interactions are key to unlocking the secrets of functional selectivity, the ability of different agonists to coerce distinct downstream effects from a single kind of receptor. Recent structural data support the idea that GPCRs, despite their small size, are sophisticated allosteric machines with multiple signaling outputs.
GPCRs, once activated, convey their signals in a GTP dependent manner via a complex of three proteins known as heterotrimeric G proteins, or Gαβγ. Binding of extracellular ligands to GPCRs modulates their capacity to catalyze GDP-GTP exchange in Gαβγ, thereby regulating the intracellular level of secondary messengers. The inactive Gαβγ heterotrimer is composed of two principal elements, Gα.GDP and the Gβγ heterodimer. Gβγ sequesters the switch II element on Gα such that it is unable to interact with second messenger systems, such as those involving cAMP, diacylglycerol and calcium. Activated GPCRs catalyze the release of GDP from Gα, allowing GTP to bind and liberate the activated Gα-GTP subunit. In this state, switch II forms a helix stabilized by the γ-phosphate of GTP allowing it to interact with effectors such as adenylyl cyclase. Although much progress has been made in understanding how Gα subunits interact with and regulate the activity of their downstream targets, it is not clear how activated GPCRs initiate this process by catalyzing nucleotide exchange on Gαβγ.
Drug discovery efforts generally focus on small molecule ligands that competitively bind to a particular catalytic or active site, using static models of the target as a starting point. This method has identified and validated a multitude of viable active-site therapeutics in use today. However, as reflected by the high failure rate of new drug compounds (only an estimated 8% of phase I clinical therapeutics eventually gain Food and Drug Administration approval, at a conservative cost of $800 million per drug), many efforts are unsuccessful and often targets are abandoned once they are deemed undrugable (Lee & Craik, 2009). A considerable part of these failures are due to the fact that the most prominent conformation of the target in question does not correspond to the drugable conformation to which a drug must bind to be effective for the therapeutic indication. For example, efforts to obtain an agonist-bound active-state GPCR structure have proven difficult due to the inherent instability of this state in the absence of a G protein. Recently it became possible to obtain structures of an active state of a GPCR, making use of conformationally selective stabilizing nanobodies or XAPERONES® that mimic G proteins and increase the affinity for agonists at the orthosteric site (Rasmussen et al., 2011). This demonstrates the power of XAPERONES® to lock the structure of the most challenging drug targets in a therapeutically relevant conformation (Steyaert & Kobilka, 2011) and their usefulness for directed drug discovery allowing to specifically screen for potential drugs with higher sensitivity and selectivity towards a particular target (WO2012007593). One limitation of this technological approach is that for each GPCR target a specific stabilizing nanobody needs to be identified, which is not only time-consuming and costly, but also implies the availability of different tools, like biological material for immunization and selection purposes, amongst others.